Un último baile, un último adios
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Jacob y Bella bailan por última vez, diciendose adiós en la boda de Edward y Bella. One-shot. Para: Thank God For Deliverance.


**Un último baile, un último adiós.**

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción que me inspiró a escribir este one-shot.

**Canción:** Careless whisper-George Michael y Wham!

**JPOV.**

Toda ira que había sentido mientras corría en mi forma lobuna hacia la mansión de los Cullen se había disipado al visualizar a Bella en la pista de baile. Lucía tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco, su cabello castaño caía en cascada bajo sus hombros, y ese sonrojo tan característico de ella permanecía en sus cálidas y suaves mejillas.

Se veía tan hermosa. Y tan _feliz_.

Una ola de tristeza me inundó cuando recordé la razón por la cual estaba aquí. Bella se había casado con esa sanguijuela y ahora iba a dedicar su vida completamente a él. No a mí.

Me había engañado e ilusionado haciéndome creer que en realidad podría tener una oportunidad con ella alguna vez. ¡Maldita sea yo la amo! ¡La amo y quiero que sea mía! Sé que puedo hacerla más feliz que lo que él podrá, si me da la oportunidad.

No lo hará. No me dejará intentarlo. Y tengo que entenderlo. No importa cuánto duela. No quiero hacerla sufrir de nuevo. Ella puede quedarse con él si quiere. Yo sólo quiero un último adiós. Que me regale un último baile, como la vez que bailamos en su baile de graduación. Sólo…sin interrupciones ésta vez.

_Chupasangre. _Pensé mientras veía como Edward y Bella caminaban cerca del lugar en donde estaba parado.

La cabeza de Edward se giró hacia mí, y me sonrió. Mantuve mi expresión neutra.

Claro que estaba sonriéndome, me había ganado y estaba junto a la mujer que amaba. Procuré esconder mi ira para no molestar a Bella.

Los dos se acercaron a mí, tomados de la mano, y Bella sonrió genuinamente. Vi como lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, pero quería estar a solas con ella antes de tener cualquier tipo de contacto.

_Déjame bailar con ella. _Pensé simplemente.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, en forma de asentimiento, y besó rápidamente a Bella en la mejilla antes de alejarse de nosotros. Le sonrió cálidamente, para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Miré como llegaba hasta el otro lado de la mansión y se sentaba en una mesa con sus hermanos, Jasper y Emmett.

Abracé fuertemente a Bella en el momento en el que estuve seguro de que ya no podía escucharnos o vernos.

"Jacob." Lloriqueó. "Estoy tan feliz de que hayas decidió venir." Sonreí contra su cabello y la acerqué aún más a mí. Temía derrumbarme ahí mismo si decía algo. No podía hacer eso. Hoy era su día y yo no sería quien lo arruinara.

Mis brazos envolvían su pequeña cintura tan fuertemente, que pensé que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento.

No le importó, no rehusó mi toque, ni se quejó. En cambio, me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, también.

"Siento no estar vestido para la ocasión." Bromeé, mientras me alejaba de ella, apuntando a mis pantalones rotos y mi falta de camiseta. "No soy del tipo formal."

Una hermosa y musical risa salió de su boca y sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos.

"Te ves perfecto así." Murmuró con una sonrisa.

Ahora mi corazón estaba partido en cuatro.

"Gracias."

Del otro lado de los árboles que nos cubrían, sonaba una hermosa canción. Tomé delicadamente la mano de Bella y le pregunté silenciosamente, con mi gesto, si bailaría conmigo.

Ella asintió, y nos acercamos un poco, solo un poco a la pista de baile. De modo que escucháramos la música y pudiéramos bailar a su ritmo, pero sin adentrarnos a ella.

Sonreí con nostalgia al reconocer la canción. _Careless whisper. _Bella lo notó y me dio un apretón animoso en la mano.

Comencé a mecer mi cabeza con el suave y romántico ritmo de la canción, y subí la mano de Bella por encima de su cabeza para darle una lenta vuelta.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí de nuevo, la jalé hacia mi cuerpo y la estreché contra mi pecho.

Colocó una mano en mi hombro y la otra se mantuvo en mi mano. Yo bajé mi otra mano a la mitad de su cintura.

Comencé a movernos de un lado a otro, con pasos largos y lentos. No era un gran bailarín, pero estaba dejándome llevar por mi instinto y el ritmo de la canción.

"Discúlpame Jacob." Susurró Bella junto a mi barbilla, después de un momento.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré fuertemente. "Shh." Me limité a susurrar.

"No hables Bella, sólo baila." Le di una vuelta y la atraje a mí de nuevo.

Me miró tristemente, pero luego bajó su cabeza y la apoyó en mi hombro, recargándose completamente en él.

No pude luchar contra la urgencia de depositar un suave beso en lo alto de su cabeza. Bella se apretó más a mí cuando lo hice, y yo recargué mi barbilla en ella.

**BPOV.**

Me mordí fuertemente el labio y luché con la urgencia de llorar cuando escuché el coro de la canción.

_Nunca volveré a bailar de nuevo  
El pie culpable ya no tiene ritmo  
Es fácil fingir  
Yo sé que no eres tonto  
Debí haberte conocido mejor como  
para engañar a un amigo  
Y desperdiciar aquella oportunidad que tuve  
Así que no bailaré de nuevo  
de la manera en la que lo hice contigo._

Jacob soltó mi mano y bajó ambos brazos a mi cintura, los envolvió alrededor de mí y retiró su barbilla de mi cabeza.

Alcé la vista, rodeando su cuello con ambos de mis brazos. No necesitaba estirarme con estos tacones que Alice me había obligado a usar.

Jacob aprovechó para juntar su frente con la mía, y mirarme a los ojos.

La profundidad de su mirada era demasiada, pero no retiré la mía, no me intimidó. Sabía que yo estaba mirándolo con la misma profundidad.

Sus ojos destilaban tristeza y pena. Los míos tristeza y amor. Porque a pesar de todo, sabía que amaba a Jacob, y siempre iba a hacerlo. Decidí dejarme llevar por él. Sólo por hoy. Sabía que probablemente era la última vez que nos veríamos, y no quería arruinarlo.

Nos mecimos de un lado al otro por un momento más, simplemente mirándolos a los ojos, diciéndonos todo lo que teníamos que decir, en silencio.

_Ésta noche la música suena muy fuerte  
Deseo que toda ésta multitud desaparezca  
Tal vez sea mejor así  
Nos lastimaremos el uno al otro con las cosas que tenemos que decirnos  
Podríamos pasarla tan bien juntos  
Podríamos haber vivido en este baile por siempre  
¿Pero ahora quién bailará conmigo?  
Quédate por favor._

Lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, y Jacob las limpió dulcemente con sus labios. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de su calidez, y el amor que representaba con ese simple gesto.

Me dolía demasiado, pero no podía. Yo acababa de casarme con Edward, y ya nada podría pasar entre Jacob y yo. Nunca hubiera pasado nada, de todas maneras. Edward y yo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Jacob tendrá que encontrar a alguien tarde o temprano, y me olvidará completamente. _Aunque yo jamás pueda olvidarlo._

La canción terminó, y Jacob y yo paramos de movernos, pero no nos separamos. Mis manos se resbalaron hasta quedar débilmente colocadas sobre sus hombros y sus manos seguían aferradas a mi cintura.

Sabía que Edward estaba a punto de venir, pero no me importó. No quería separarme de él. No sería yo quien lo hiciera. No de nuevo.

Podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones. La música había parado por alguna razón y todo estaba en silencio.

Jacob puso su frente contra la mía una vez más y acarició mi nariz suavemente con la suya.

Suspiré.

Comenzó a bajar su cabeza y ahora su nariz estaba en mi labio superior. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, y me tensé, pensando en si lo dejaría hacer lo que estaba a punto de.

Sabía que no había punto en pensarlo si quiera, claro que lo dejaría hacerlo. Cuantas veces quisiera.

Jacob capturó mis labios entre los suyos, y me besó con lentitud, delicadeza, suavidad, amor, y tristeza.

Un beso de _adiós_.

No me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, hasta que sentí las lágrimas mezclándose entre nuestro beso, mojando nuestros labios, haciéndonos probar su sabor salado.

Nos separamos con lentitud, renuentes. Jacob me soltó, y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

Lo miré horrorizada. "Quédate." Yo misma me sorprendí de mis palabras, sabiendo que sería imposible.

Jacob negó suavemente con la cabeza. "No puedo Bella."

Lágrimas volvieron a derramarse de mis mejillas, y él las limpió con sus enormes manos, mirándome con ternura.

_Y ahora, el brindis para el novio y la novia. _Bramó alguien, dentro de la fiesta.

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en el patio y miré a Jacob.

Él se acercó a mí y me besó muy lenta y suavemente en la mejilla. Incluso ese pequeño y cotidiano roce –un beso en la mejilla- me hizo estremecer.

"Ve con tu esposo." Susurró cuando se hubo separado de mí. "Déjalo hacerte feliz."

Asentí en silencio. "Te amo Jacob." Sabía que sólo le causaría más dolor del que ya le había causado, pero debía decírselo por última vez. "Siempre lo haré."

Se giró completamente, dándome la espalda.

"Lo sé." Respondió. "Yo también."

Y con eso, adoptó su forma lobuna y corrió lejos de mí. Me quedé congelada por un momento, mirando el lugar por el cual había desaparecido.

Reaccioné cuando comencé a escuchar a Edward llamándome, y limpié cualquier rastro de lágrimas, deseando que mi rostro no revelara la tristeza que sentía y que mis mejillas y nariz no estuvieran tan rojas por el llanto.

Edward me miró y me echó una mirada de comprensión, me abrazó por un corto momento, antes de acariciar mi rostro y besar dulcemente una de mis manos.

Luego colocó su mano en mi espalda y comenzó a guiarme hacia adentro en silencio.

Miré por última vez el lugar por el cual había desaparecido Jacob. Murmuré un adiós silencioso, sabiendo que seguía por ahí, viéndome detrás de algún arbusto.

Aplausos sonaron cuando la gente me vio entrar junto a Edward, y me dispuse a hacer mi papel de esposa mientras fingía una sonrisa al tomar el brindis…

* * *

**N/A:** Escuchen la canción! Es genial.  
Yo sé que todos odiarán este one-shot, pero Jacob es mi personaje favorito de Crepúsculo, y me pongo en su lugar. Saben perfectamente que en Eclipse quedó claro cuanto se amaban los dos. A pesar de que el amor entre Bella y Edward es más fuerte, aún queda la semillita entre Jacob y Bella en ese momento. Además, escuchaba la canción, y simplemente tenía que escribirlo.

-No me odien y dejenme un **review** diciendome que les pareció (:

**Importante: **si alguien quiere ayudarme a traducir las historias restantes en: "Close call." De verdad estaría agradecida, yo voy a traducir muchas y no podré con tanto trabajo. (: Creo que sólo quedan one-shots.

**Decidado a:** Thank God For deliverance porque por ella conozco esta canción y la amo. (:  
Gaby: I know you probably didn't get any of this -lol- but i promise i'll translate it for you. Thanks for everything! You know i love you. I'll write another for you, this time in english 'cause this wasn't my original idea of your one-shot. Anyways, with love: Essy (:


End file.
